hermione darkest secret and deepest fear
by Senshi-hime
Summary: something’s wrong with Hermione,she’s got the gothic slut look,and she’s suddenly a rebel,could it be that she’s got the most horrible and darkest secret,and why does this dark secret involve Tom Riddle,read to find out
1. Chapter 1

Hermione's greatest fear and darkest secret

Summery:something's wrong with Hermione,she's got the gothic slut look,and she's suddenly a rebel,could it be that she's got the most horrible and darkest secret,and why does this dark secret involve Tom Riddle,well lupin wants to find out!

Disclaimer:I don't own harry potter

Hermione granger walked into the great hall and everything went silent, they barely recognized this girl, for the girl they knew was the curly brown haired girl with the know-it-all brain , this girl was nothing like that she had straight black hair with red highlights, hooker boots, a mini skirt , tongue and navel ring, white tank top with a griffindore tie.

Hermione walked to were ron and harry were and sat down ginny looked shocked as she figured out that this girl really was Hermione, the boys sat and stared at her until ron spoke up

"hey that's hermione's seat,and your not Hermione"ron said, ginny leaned over and whispered that is was Hermione

later on while Hermione was walking to her room she felt someone pull her aside and when she turned around pavarti and lavender were standing right behind her

"what are you playing at Granger?"Lavender asked saying hermione's name with disgust while pavarti looked like she was helpless

"I suggest you take your hands off me this instance or I will take it up to the headmaster that you were man-handleing me"Hermione said with a tone so cold they thought that they were in the room with a dementor

lavender and pavarti took off running to their dormitories,as ginny walked up to Hermione eyes shining with concern she wondered how Hermione had scared them

"hey Hermione,is something wrong because you seem so grumpy and it's the first day of your last year of school"ginny exclaimed

"I'm fine,I'm going to be late for transfiguration class"Hermione said quickly trying to avoid all questions from ginny,and walking away to mcgonagalls class

mcgonagalls class:

"good afternoon class,today we will be learning how to transfigure a item of yours to either a aqua,fire,earth,or air fairy they are to stay with you for the rest of the year and just to remind you that they are apart of you they reflect you and only you"Minerva said

as Hermione tried it her possession turned into not one but to fairies the fairies that it turned to were not any of the types Minerva had said hermiones were yin and yang (light and dark)fairies it was strange indeed for this type of fairy had not been made since minerva was a girl,and for these fairies to be apart of hermione,it ment something bad, a dark secret eating away at Hermione while her heart tried to keep her sain.

Hermione's pov :

I looked at the fairies the first one that had shown up was light meaning she had silver hair and white robes on (the fairies are an inch big)and the dark one had black hair and black robes on

_Can you hear me?_the light fairy asked **can you hear me?**the dark fairy asked

I nodded then the light fairy spoke again

_I am yang_

**and I am yang **

It was time to go so the fairy's hopped on my shoulder and I went to my room and as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out cold

_Like it hate review please _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I own the fairy things not harry potter sadly

So I'm happy to say that we got a new character name Savannah Lawson

She's a major part to and guess what else she's going to be paired with Fred weasley (freds 23 sorry savannah your older so your dominant ^-^) and tell me if you hate this but you are the muggle studies teacher and fred is the new professor of a new position (made up) called History of Muggle and Wizard/Witch fueds

"Hello class I am Savannah Lawson and I hope you enjoy this lesson"Savannah said her green eye's glowing with cheer

Hermione sorted

"Is there a problem mrs…." said calmly

"well yeah I mean Lawson what kind of name is that a 'my word is law name'"Hermione said pulling a small cigarette pack out of her pocket and sticking the 'cancer stick' in her mouth

" 15 points from griffindor and for your information you have detention and 1 other thing my last name was my grandfathers name" said calmly again (sorry for bullying Cancerchic)

Hermione rolled her eye's at the brown haired woman saw but didn't seem to care

Later at detention:

"Granger if I may….why are you acting this way"Savannah asked politely

"if you must know I will only say a bit of words just a little thing sort of a riddle figure it out and I'll tell you if your right…...okay here we go……..father…..mother……witch……step……..dark……riddle……..lord…….killed….tom..hurt …poisen."

savannah racked her brain a finnaly found a bit of the answer

"your step-father hurt your mother and then killed her with poison"savannah said and Hermione nodded and said "but that's only half of it" and than she ran

(Warning you now Cancer Chick you've got a moment with fred now )

-……..-………..-…………………….

Later that night savannah Lawson was thinking about what granger had spilled (you know part of the secret) when a knock was heard

She got up to answer the door and saw fred, than quickly welcoming him in put a silencing spell over the room and locking the door fred brushed a brown silky strand from her face to him she was perfect older (she was 24 ) and short he was 7''3 no asking how he got that tall (you now can tell george and him apart) and she was 5''3; he bent down and gave her a kiss on the lips

"so did she tell you"fred asked

"she gave me a riddle her step father hurt and than killed her mother with poison"savannah said looking distressed he gasped and than looked at her eye's went behnd and gave her a massage

didja like it 


End file.
